Time Alone Together
by Obliterating June
Summary: A side story for Chapter 3 of Ali's Great Escape. Mature content contain. NSFW/NSFS. May be other side stories of such content added later.


We were on my bed and Sias was kissing the back of my neck with his arms wrapped firmly around my torso. I moaned quietly and leaned against his chest as he continued to kiss my neck. His large hands were gently rubbing and squeezing my small breasts as he kissed down the side of my neck to my shoulder, gently giving my skin a quick bite. I moaned louder and arched against him as he fondled my breasts and quickly bit my shoulder. My chest had begun to flush with arousal as he continued to tease me, slowly turning my body so that I faced him. He kissed along my collarbone and then down both of my breasts, stopping at each peak to suck on and lick my nipples.

Sias smiled as I moaned and ran my fingers through his short brown hair, my body arching towards him. He hadn't lavished me with this amount of attention and pleasure in a long time. My quiet whimper for more drew him out of his musings as he kissed along my ribs and stomach, gently biting the top of my hips as he passed them. He slowly urged me to lay back as he kissed my navel and then along the inside of my thighs, causing me to squirm and whimper. I gripped the sheet of my bed with my clawed fingers and toes as my body shivered and arched under his teasing. My mind felt muddled, hazed with pleasure. I wanted more but knew Sias wasn't done teasing me, knew he would make me beg loudly for it before he would let me have full satisfaction.

He kissed the inside of my thighs, then along my hips, and up my body to my jaw before kissing me on the mouth softly. His tongue flicked against my lips, silently asking for permission as one of his hands rubbed my breast while the other rubbed my hip and thigh. I parted my lips just enough to flick my tongue against his as I moaned against his mouth, arching my body up against his as I shivered with pleasure. He slid his tongue inside my mouth as he pulled my body against his, twirling his tongue around mine and exploring my mouth. Moaning deeply into the kiss, I pressed my body fully against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my head to the side enough to deepen the kiss. The heat from his body made mine feel hotter as the kiss became deeper and more passionate, breaking the kiss only enough to catch my breath before kissing him again.

He rocked his hips against mine, moaning against my mouth as he returned the kiss briefly before breaking away. Leaning down, Sias kissed his way down my body, stopping momentarily to suck on my nipples and massage my breasts. He slowly spread my legs apart, watching me almost hungrily as he slowly flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves between my folds. Gasping in surprise, I stared at him, blushing a deep red as my body tensed. I bit my lip as I nodded my head, giving him permission to continue. He smiled up at me and growled quietly against the bundle of nerves, continuing to flick his tongue against it. I moaned loudly as he licked me, my back arching in response and my toes digging deeper into the sheet. He began to lick from my entrance to my bundle of nerves firmly and rapidly, his chest rumbling with a pleased growl as he watched my body arch and squirm from the onslaught of pleasure. Using an arm to pin my hips to the bed, he began rubbing my bundle of nerves with his thumb as he slid his tongue into my entrance, thrusting it in and out in a licking motion while continuing to growl.

"More," I moaned pleadingly, feeling my muscles tense and my body tingle as the pleasure built, "please..." I gripped the bed, panting between moans as he grabbed my hips with both of his hands, moving his mouth against my bundle of nerves while continuing to thrust his tongue into me. Sias growled against me, watching my body attempt to arch in his hold as the growl reverberated against my skin. He could feel my muscles tense even more as I became wetter and my skin flushed brighter. He licked up to my bundle of nerves, gently but briefly sucking on the engorged area before rapidly and firmly licking it, while slowly slipping a clawed finger into me and rubbing in a hither motion against my top wall. Moaning and whimpering loudly in pleasure, I reached for his head in a daze and pulled his mouth up to mine, kissing him deeply. I explored his mouth with my tongue just as he had mine earlier, rocking my hips against his firmly. My body ached with the need for release and with each rock of my hips, I could feel him throbbing against me.

Sias grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck as he leaned down and bit the crook of it, growling against my skin. Shifting to place himself at my entrance, he thrusted into me hard and fast, his growling turning into a moan as he thrusted into me. Gasping in surprise and then moaning loudly in pleasure, I wrapped my legs around his waist, rocking my body against his as he thrusted into me. I gripped his hair with one hand and clawed his back with the other as he bit my neck harder. I whimpered and nipped his jaw, rocking my body hard against his in a silent plea for more. Releasing my neck from his teeth, he kissed me deeply as he began to thrust harder and faster into me, feeling his control begin to slip from him. He sat up and shifted to his knees, holding my ass as he continued to thrust into me, digging his claws into my skin. I nipped his bottom lip as I looked into his eyes, staring at him just as hungrily as he stared at me. "I can handle it. Lose control, Sias." My voice was sultry as I spoke, smiling mischievously. "With pleasure" was the only answer he gave before his eyes glowed with a tinge of red around the bright blue and he lost control, thrusting into me with his full strength and speed. He could feel himself hitting my womb as he thrusted to the hilt into me, the feeling of my walls tightening around him causing him to throb painfully.

With each thrust and throb inside me, I felt my body rock against him without my control as the pleasure built inside me, making me moan his name loudly. I dug my claws into his back as my breathing became erratic, my eyes rolling shut from the intensity as the first wave of my release hit me. My body completely arching and tensing against his as I released, causing him to growl out my name as he panted, barely able to handle my release with how close he was to his. Returning me to my back, he held me to his body as he began to slam into me, panting heavily in a mix of pain and pleasure from how tight my release made me. He forced himself not to howl my name, kissing me roughly instead as he came against my womb with several short, deep thrusts.

We both laid there in my bed, panting heavily as we recovered from our releases, still tangled together and not willing to move. Sias carefully repositioned us so he was on his back, still holding my body against his and reaching with one hand to brush my hair out of my face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He stared into my eyes with concern, his other hand distractedly brushing across my body. I smiled and shook my head a little, "No, besides we both heal fast anyway and I did give you permission." Leaning down, I kissed him softly on the lips to reassure him. Humming against my mouth, he returned the kiss and nuzzled my neck once he broke away from my lips. "We should sleep now." He kissed me once more before closing his eyes, a content growl rumbling through his chest to lull us both to sleep. Returning the kiss, I smiled and nuzzled his neck as well, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
